The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for scheduling a meeting, and more particularly to a system and method for scheduling a meeting that does not require the use of a computer or other electronic device.
Many computerized systems exist that allow individuals to coordinate and schedule meetings involving large numbers of people. While these systems perform this task well, they all generally require each person to have a computer, or similar device. Often, however, some of the people who should be attending the meeting do not have access to a computer, or are not particularly computer literate. For these people, contact must be through means other than the computer, and someone else must input the schedules of these people into the computer for them. At worst, some individuals are accidentally left out of the meeting, not notified of the meeting, or are not offered the opportunity to provide input to the scheduling of the meeting. In addition, during a meeting one might wish to schedule a follow-up meeting while all the attendees are present. Despite the widespread use of computers in society today, however, most people attending a meeting do not bring computers, especially ones that can communicate with all other computers in the room. Finally, computerized systems are expensive, and sometimes difficult to use.
The present invention is directed to the problem of developing a system and method for scheduling a meeting that is inexpensive and which does not rely on a computer or other electronic device, yet allows one to schedule a meeting for large numbers of people quickly and easily.